Day of Wreckoning
by snowseal135
Summary: Rated T for violence/language. Was Ezio seeking her safety, or was he seeking revenge?


_**Assassin's Creed**_

_Day of Wreckoning_

_Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form own Assassin's Creed or anything associated with it. It is all copyrighted by Ubisoft. The story takes place before Ezio's family was hanged. _

"Don't let tonight slip your mind," I whispered to Christina as we broke from a kiss. We were awaiting nightfall as the beautiful city of Rome lay waste to the rays of the sun at dusk.

"How could I forget, Ezio?" A smile crept across her face as her eyes lightened with warmth.

"I'm sure you won't," I laughed as I picked her up into my arms, "I'll see you soon. I'm going to get things ready for our dinner outside tonight. You're going to love it, Christina." I was headed out the door, "And…happy birthday again."

"Thank you, Ezio. I love you!"

"I love you too." I walked out of the hotel room we rented.

That's when it all begun. You see, Christina and I decided to take a short trip to Rome for her birthday. A three day trip was all I could afford, but it meant the world to her. We were longing to get away from Florence for so long, three days was all it took to make us happy. My family was awaiting me back home, but they were not worried. Christina's family was not worried either, they knew we would be safe. Well, we all thought so.

The buildings in Rome were elite, such as the Coliseum, and they were all a tan color that sparkled with the sunlight that was fading. A walked about a 20 minute walk to get to the small section of Rome where I was taking my wonderful Christina.

I got everything done, everything was going to be wonderful. I started my journey to go fetch Christina. A horse carriage was to arrive outside of the hotel, which she didn't know about. I smiled at the thought of how happy she'd be.

Another 20 minute walk back, and up the stairs, I go in to find no Christina. _Where could she have gone? She said she'd wait right here…I know she has not forgotten. _

"Christina?" I called out, "Christina, are you in here?" _Damn…guess I'll go down and ask if she checked out…_

"Hello, I am Ezio Auditore. I had a girl here with me. Did she check out of this hotel? Last name, again, Auditore."

"No, sir." The woman explained, "Someone already checked out of here about 45 to 50 minutes ago by that name." She looks at the scripts, "We thought you decided to check out early due to a family crises?"

Then it hit me. Someone had taken her. I knew it. Instincts. I could feel it in my blood, and I could sense it. I had to hunt her down. "I have to go!"

"Sir, wait! I need to get this worked out…"

"Later! There is no time for that." I took off running as fast as my legs could carry me, how far they would carry me I did not know. _I'm going to have to look out over the city._ "Sir! You there, did you see a man run off with a woman with brown hair? She was wearing a cream and pink dress? Did you see anyone?"

"No, sorry I cannot help you. By the way, do ya 'ave any spare change on ye?"

He's no help, obviously. I'll have to find someone else. No. I'll look for myself. I climbed a very tall tower that had what seemed to be a lookout at the top. I saw no ladder, so I had to use my resources- bricks and places in the tower with no bricks.

I finally reached the top I looked around the city very carefully, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything looking suspicious. I was praying to god that he had not taken her in a building, and hoping it was not too late, above all, hoping she was not hurt.

Frustrated after seeing nothing, I jumped down into a pile of weeds and sticks. I felt something cold trickle down my face- I sliced part of my lip on a stick or some sort of twig. I was not worried. "Madome! Have you seen a girl with brown hair, cream and pink dress, with a man?"

The lady shook her head shamefully, and went back to moping around. She was morbid in the face, and foamed at the mouth, as if she had rabies. Let's hope it was not the plague, that shit travels through air for gods sake.

At this point, I knew I had to be quick, so therefore, I had no other option.

"Christina! Christina!" I ran through, up and down, every street in Rome. Let me tell you, Rome is a big city. The frustration and stress of losing her was almost too much to bear. I was so close to snapping. "Christina!" I called her name so many times. I was losing blood, and the more blood I lost, the more weak I was feeling.

"Christina!" I turned every corner sharply, taking a mental picture in my head of every building, street, sign, and even every doctor I passed. I'm not going to the doctor to get help until Christina is back with me safe.

Then suddenly, I came to a stop. I could hear something. Something a little muffled. I also could hear the sound of, what sounded like, smacking or hitting. I leaned up against the wall of the stone walled building to catch my breath. I was trying to be as quiet as possible, through all my heavy breathing. I knew this was Christina being abused. I could hear her cries.

My anger built up, my frustration gave in. My stress overtook my body. I clutched my fists, and I walked around that stone wall establishment, and there was Christina, laying bruised and battered on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" I scowled. Then, it hit me. Christina is rich. She has money. This shady, pale man wanted her money. He looked like a damn drunk. "Fuck off!" I shouted, and without even thinking, I pile drove him into the ground, he grabbed my legs, and I shook him off out of anger.

I sat right on top of him and beat his face in, blood seeped out of his nose and ran down his teeth, but I wouldn't stop. I felt the need to keep going. Finally, I stood to my legs, the man could not move. "Please…" He said. I had no mercy. I raised my right leg, and punctured his skull with it. Absolutely smashed. There was nothing left of him now. I was done.

My breath was heaving out of anger and adrenaline. This battle was won. _Did I really just…kill…someone? Out of my anger…out of…revenge?_ What…what have I done. Reality had stricken, it seemed. I whistled for a horse, took up Christina, and took leave from this place, chasing the moonlight, never to return.

**A/N**

Gotta love boredom, eh? Well, leave me a review Thoughts are much appreciated!


End file.
